Trophies stuff
Goomba - Get a total 0f 20 KOs *Koopa Troopa - Get a total of 30 KOs *Lakitu - Random trophy *Koopalings - Win 5 matches as Bowser *Toad - CC with all starter Mario characters *Toadette - Clear Target Test as Peach within 30 seconds *Waluigi - Clear Target Test with all Mario characters within 30 seconds *Metal Mario - KO an opponnet while equipt with the Metal Box *Shadow Mario - CC with Mario on Hard *Paper Mario - Get a total of 1,500 ft. or higher in Home Run Contest as Mario *Luma - Win at least 1 match with all Mario characters *Young Link - Win 3 matches as Link *Deku Link - Get 30 KOs as Link *Dark Link - CC as Link on Hard *Ruto - Get over 1,600 ft. in Home Run Contest as Zelda *Skull Kid - CC with all Zelda characters *Happy Sales Man - Get 60 KOs or more as Link in Endless Smash *Malon - Clear Target Test as Zelda within 30 seconds *Tingle - Get a total of 50 KOs with the Zelda characters *Moon - Get 200 KOs *Tetra - CC as Zelda on any difficuilty *Minda - Win at least 1 match with all Zelda characters *Metroid - Random trophy *Chozo Statue - Clear Target Test as Samus within 30 seconds *Ridley - Get 10 KOs as Samus *Meta Ridley - CC as Samus on Hard *Mother Brain - Clear 100-Man Smash as Samus within 2 minutes *Captain Syrup - CC as Wario on Hard *Ashely - Get 10 KOs as Wario *Mona - Clear 100-Man Smash as Wario *Kat & Anna - Win 10 matches as Wario *9-Volt - Random trophy *Baby Mario - Random trophy *Kamek - Win 5 matches as Yoshi *Cranky Kong - Clear Target Test with DK within 29 seconds *Dixie Kong - Get a total of 2,000 ft. with Diddy Kong in Home-Run Contest *Kaptrap - Random trophy *King K. Rool - CC as DK on Hard *Waddle Dee - CC as King Dedede on Normal *Knuckle Joe - Get 50 KOs in total with the Kirby characters *Gooey - Clear Target Test with all Kirby characters within 30 seconds *Aethle (Kirby 64 kid) - Win 15 matches in total with the Kirby characters *James McCloud - CC with Fox on Normal *Slippy - Win 3 matches as Falco *Peppy - Win 3 matches as Fox *Krystal - Get 15 KOs as Fox *Andross - CC with Fox and Falco on Hard *Samurai Goro - Random trophy *Dr. Stweart - Win 5 matches as Captain Falcon *Pico - Clear 100-Man Smash as Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon - Get 40 KOs as Captain Falcon *Black Shadow - CC with Captain Falcon on Hard *Male Pokemon Trainer (Gen I) - CC with any Pokemon character *Female Pokemon Trainer (Gen IV) - Get a total playtime of 4 hours *Bulbasaur - Get 10 KOs as Pikachu *Mew - Get 1000 KOs *Raikou - Clear Target Test as Jigglypuff within 30 seconds *Suicune - Get a total of 200 KOs *Entie - Get 120 KOs as Pikachu in Endless Smash *Dexoys - Get a total of 100 KOs with the Pokemon characters *Groundon - CC on Hard with any Pokemon character *Garchomp - Random trophy *Giritina - Clear 100-Man Smash with all Pokemon charcters *El Wood - CC as Marth on Normal *Hector - CC as Ike on Normal *Lyn - Get a total of 50 KOs with Marth and Ike *Sothe - Random trophy *Jeff - CC as Ness on Normal *Starman - Get a total of 30 KOs as Ness and Lucas *Porky Mech - CC as Lucas on Hard *Pikmin - Clear Target Test as Olimar within 25 seconds *Louie - CC as Olimar on Normal *Lip - CC with 10 characters *Takumaru - Play a total of 150 VS. matches *Issac - CC with all characters *Staffy - Play as every character and play on every stage at least once *Chibi-Robo - Clear Target Test with all characters Category:Smash